The invention relates to liquid flow control apparatus such as, for example, for use in perfusion or transfusion applications.
More particularly, it relates to such apparatus in which there is provided a liquid flow path incorporating an adjustable flow control valve, the valve being controlled by servo means.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved liquid flow control apparatus.